I Knew (Dream Boy)
by JessiChi
Summary: Malon was always longing for adventure, now she starts dreaming of a boy who will take her away from the ranch. The boy is not who you'd think it is, you'll find out in the end. And it is NOT Mido!


It was a nice day, the birds sang, the sun shone, the blue skies were clear, but this didn't make one girl feel any better.  
  
A red-haired hylian girl leaned on the window sill of her second story room and gazed out at Hyrule Feild, a few peahats were buzzing around but they stayed away from her father's ranch. Malon was sad because she never got to go anywhere or do anything exciting.  
  
It was always the same, milk the cows, feed the cuccos, exercise the horses, when would her father see she wasn't just some helpless little girl?  
  
She sighed and watched someone riding a horse across the feild in the distance. How she wanted to be out there.  
  
"Malon! The animals are waiting!" Her father called up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming!" She called back as she slowly walked across her room to the door.  
  
"Someday, I will do something exciting." She said to herself before walking out.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
A boy with blonde hair walked through a forest, Malon at his side.   
  
The forest was beautiful, she turned every way taking in the sights, tall green trees, green grass, occasional Kokiri child, then her eyes rested on the boy.  
  
He turned to face her, his light purple eyes were soft and gentle as they locked with her's.  
  
"Do you like the forest?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She replied smiling.  
  
"I thought you would." His voice answered softly.  
  
Malon started to say something else as she walked closer to the boy. "I will never forget what you've done for me M-"  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Malon bolted up in her bed, what in the name of Nayru was that about?!  
  
She calmed down a bit and lay back on the bed. She'd been in a beautiful forest, with a good-looking boy, she'd woken up before she could catch the boy's name...but he was just something thought up by her imagination right? Her need for adventure? Her need for a guy.....  
  
She sighed and stared sadly at the ceiling. How she wished that dream would come true.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Three days later she'd been having the dream repeatedly, each time it got a little further, this time it was left with her and the mystery boy under a tree next to a pool of water, Malon thought her dreams were romantic and exciting because in them she had a nice boy who loved her, and they definitely weren't on the ranch during these dreams.  
  
As Malon was spreading feed for the cuccos on the ground she heard the sound of a panicing horse. She went to investigate and found that one of her favorite horses had gotten it's reigns tangled on the outer fence and couldn't get loose.  
  
"Down girl, come on, that's it." She calmed the mare down and started trying to untangle the reigns but only suceeded in getting herself tied in with her horse. She screamed in frustration because now she couldn't even get herself free. And her father and ranch hand were off on a delivery so she was on her own.  
  
"Do you need some help?" A voice asked, she froze. Could it be? Malon turned around to see a teenage boy, he had slightly dark skin and long blonde hair, his light purple eyes showed concern but he also looked slightly disturbed.  
  
"Y-Yes p-please." She replied awestruck.  
  
He walked closer and examined the problem before carefully undoing the reigns, freeing Malon and the horse.  
  
She just stared at him as he handed her the reigns, her dream boy had come..and he looked just as uncomfortable as her.  
  
"My name's Malik, what's your's?" He asked to break the silence.  
  
"Malon...."  
  
"Nice to meet you Malon, as if we hadn't already" He added the last part under his breath but Malon's ears allowed her to hear it anyway.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
He looked at her slightly surprised and said in a nervous tone "You'll probably think I'm crazy but, I saw you in my dreams."  
  
She stood frozen again before a smile crept up on her. "So did I."  
  
He grinned after a minute. "Well then miss Malon, my dreams tell me there's a nice forest around here somewhere, would you care to go?"  
  
She thought about what her father would say, but then she thought about her dreams.  
  
"Yes I believe I would Malik."  
  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
  
Some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes  
  
I think I found my best friend  
  
I know it that it might sound sound more than a little  
  
Crazy but I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rem or reason  
  
Only the sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little  
  
Crazy but I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
(A thousand angels dance around you)  
  
(I am complete now that I've found you)  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
(I knew I loved you before I met you)  
  
(I knew I loved you)  
  
(I knew I loved you before I met you)  
  
(I knew I loved you)  
  
(I knew knew I loved you before I met you)  
  
(I knew I loved you before I met you)  
  
(I knew I loved you)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I've wanted to write this for a long time. And it took a fic challenge to make me do it. This is a crossover without an explaination but Malon did eventually find out he was from Earth. I may right the entire collection of Malon and Malik's adventures sometime.  
Malik is from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! for pictures of him go to:   
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/duel/images/malik.html  
  
The evil angelfire wouldn't let me upload the pic I really wanted but oh well. 


End file.
